December Files
by Spica-san Dee
Summary: Dedicated to Mello's birthday on December 13th. Bulan Desember hanyalah bulan yang selalu berlalu... tapi tidak bagi Mihael Keehl. Bagi Mihael Keehl- bagi Mello, Desember adalah permulaan, pertemuan, janji, perpisahan, dan akhir. Oneshot & non-pairing. Some with Near's POV


**DISCLAIMER: I OWN DEATH NOTE! NOW I CAN KILL WHOEVER I WANT TO! #slappedbyfans Oh come on people! Doesn't anyone knows how to joke? #sigh# Alright, alright, whatever. Death Note belongs to Ryuk the Shiniga- ahem, I mean Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. There, happy?**

**AN: Personal record = This is the shortest oneshot I've ever made so far(which contains ONLY 3.000+ words)! Yaaaaayyyy! Eh, right. As you see on the summary, this fanfiction is dedicated to our beloved Mello's birthday, on December 13th. I didn't insert my OC this time, so people you can go jumping around saying "YES!" while I'm sulking because of missing a good opportunity of showing my OC again... *sob* By the way, I didn't actually sure about this fanfic when I submit it, since serious fanfictions arenot my forte, but please enjoy it, minna-chan. And oh, please review! Need opinions here~ ;D**

* * *

**((13 Desember 1989, 05.25))**

Seorang pria berambut kecoklatan berjalan mondar-mandir di lorong depan sebuah kamar rumah sakit. Raut wajahnya jelas-jelas memancarkan kegelisahan. Berita dua jam yang lalu meresahkan dirinya. _Komplikasi kehamilan biasa, _dokter itu sempat berkata, namun ia tahu dalam proses kelahiran tidak ada yang bisa dibilang 'biasa.' Setiap permasalahan bisa membahayakan nyawa, baik sang ibu dan anaknya. Lima menit kemudian, pintu kamar tersebut berderit membuka, suara tangisan bayi terdengar sayup dari dalamnya. Mata gelap pria itu berbinar. Anaknya... anaknya baik-baik saja! Seorang suster yang baru saja membuka pintu menatap pria yang baru saja menjadi ayah itu lalu menggeleng sedih. Ekspresinya menggelap sekejap. Dengan panik, ia berlari masuk ke dalam. Istrinya tak bergerak, hanya menutup matanya dengan wajah tersenyum, seakan sedang bermimpi indah. Sang dokter yang sedang menggendong seorang bayi yang terbungkus kain biru membuka mulutnya dan berkata, "Saya minta maaf. Istri anda..."

Pria itu tidak mendengar sisanya, yang ia rasakan hanyalah kehampaan.

Kehampaan.

* * *

**((13 Desember 1994, 13.16))**

Pria itu tersenyum melihat anak balitanya membaca koran paginya dengan tampang serius. Bocah itu sendiri tampaknya tidak menyadari kehadiran ayahnya. Rambut pirangnya panjang menyentuh bahunya, membingkai wajah kekanakannya. Di belakang sang ayah, seorang anak perempuan mengendap-endap berjalan ke kamarnya agar tidak diketahui ayahnya. Sayangnya, dengan segera ayahnya berbalik ke belakang dan mendapati ia telah pulang. Tatapan mereka bertemu, dan laki-laki yang lebih tua itu menatapnya tajam.

"Ehh... aku pulang, Daddy," anak perempuan berambut coklat itu berkata pelan. Ia menyembunyikan kedua tangannya ke belakang dengan kaku. Ayahnya menyipitkan mata.

"Apa itu di tanganmu?"

Mengetahui rencananya telah gagal total, dengan berat hati anak itu menyodorkan kertas itu ke depan ayahnya.

Sang ayah melihat sekilas kertas itu dan berkata, _"Sanrevelle Cyara Keehl."_

Yang disebut namanya menatap ujung sepatunya, tidak berani menatap ayahnya.

"Demi Tuhan, nilai jelek _lagi_?"

"Aku sudah berusaha!" tukas anak itu kesal.

"Lihat," ia menunjukkan kertas itu ke depan wajah anaknya dengan geram, "48, _ini_ yang kau bilang berusaha?"

"Aku─"

"**CUKUP DENGAN OMONG KOSONGMU!** Lihat, adikmu yang 7 tahun lebih muda darimu saja dapat masuk ke kelasmu dengan mudah! Dan kau, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau hanya bermain dan bersantai dengan teman-teman tidak bergunamu dan asal-asalan belajar!" bentaknya geram.

Balita yang sedang membaca itu terpecah konsentrasinya dan melihat ke arah ayah dan kakak perempuannya. Tampaknya mereka tidak sadar akan kehadirannya.

"BAIKLAH! Aku akan membuktikan kalau aku tidak sebodoh yang kau pikirkan!" seru anak perempuan itu gusar sebelum berderap masuk ke dalam kamarnya disertai suara pintu yang dibanting.

"Dasar anak bodoh," maki ayahnya sebelum ia meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Dengan langkah tersaruk, anak itu memutuskan untuk menghampiri kakaknya. Tanpa izin, ia membuka pintunya.

Kakaknya yang sedang membaca buku tebal berjudul _'Matematika, Aljabar Dasar'_ menurunkan bukunya untuk melihat adik laki-lakinya.

"Mihael, setidaknya ketuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Sannie... tidak apa-apa?" tanya adiknya khawatir. Kakak perempuannya hanya mengacak rambut pirang panjang adiknya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Tentu saja, karena aku lebih baik mati daripada terus mengalami kekalahan!"

Saat itu, Mihael kecil tidak mengerti apa yang kakak perempuannya bicarakan.

* * *

**((13 Desember 1998, 15.06))**

Bocah berambut pirang itu berjalan menyusuri petak-petak pemakaman yang berada di sejauh mata memandang. Ia beruntung ayahnya tidak melihatnya menyelinap pergi dari restoran tempat mereka berdua merayakan ulang tahunnya untuk pergi ke tempat ini. Ia kembali melayangkan pandangan dan kemudian menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Segera, ia berjalan menuju sebuah nisan yang bertuliskan _'Beristirahat dengan Tenang, Sanrevelle Keehl.'_

Nisan itu tampak tidak berbeda dengan yang lainnya, terbuat dari batu yang sama, bahkan berbentuk sama. Tapi bagi bocah yang beranjak ke umur 9 itu─ bagi _Mihael Keehl,_ nisan itu tidak sama. Batu itu adalah satu-satunya pengingatnya bahwa kakak perempuannya, yang merupakan figur ibu baginya, bunuh diri 2 tahun yang lalu. Yang ia ingat saat itu hanyalah sebuah pisau. Pintu yang didobrak. Darah. Air hangat kemerahan dari bath tub yang bercucuran. Ayahnya yang gemetaran. Kakaknya yang tak bergerak. Dirinya yang tak dapat melakukan apa-apa.

Sesaat, Mihael hanya berdiri di depan kuburan itu tanpa suara, menatap huruf-huruf yang terukir di nisan itu. Kata-kata yang ia hapal sejak pemakaman kakaknya. Perlahan, ia menyandarkan kantong di tangannya di nisan itu.

"Sannie, aku membawakanmu _marshmallow_ kesukaanmu. Dimakan ya," ujarnya tidak kepada siapapun.

Keheningan kembali menguasai tempat itu.

"...kau ingat yang kau tulis di surat wasiat yang kau berikan kepadaku? 'Aku memilih untuk mengakhiri hidupku daripada terus menerus mengalami kekalahan.' Sekarang aku... mengerti apa maksudmu."

Batu nisan itu hanya bergeming, seakan ingin memberitahunya sesuatu namun tak dapat mengatakannya.

Mihael menghela napas dalam, sadar akan kekonyolannya.

"Aku pergi dulu, kak," gumamnya pelan sebelum melangkah pergi dari tempat itu.

* * *

_**~Near's POV~**_

**((13 Desember 1999, 18.56))**

"Selamat ulang tahun, Mello!" sorak sekelompok orang yang kudengar suaranya dari jauh.

Aku keluar dari kamarku untuk melihat suara siapa yang baru saja kudengar. Ternyata, di hall gedung, kerumunan anak _special class_ di Wammy membentuk lingkaran dengan Mello yang berdiri gugup di depan kue ulang tahunnyalah yang melakukannya. Mello. Anak itu baru saja masuk ke Wammy House lima bulan yang lalu dan sudah punya teman sebanyak itu. Agak membuatku iri sebenarnya. Karena aku tidak bisa berteman seperti dia, supaya orang mengetahui keberadaanku aku hanya dapat menonjolkan diri, membuat diriku menjadi nomor satu. Mungkin karena itu Mello tidak terlalu menyukaiku setelah di masuk kemari. Anak itu lebih tua dua tahun dariku, tapi aku lebih dulu masuk ke panti asuhan ini sehingga ia mau tidak mau harus menghargaiku sebagai senior. Dan tentu saja, saingan.

Sejak dia masuk, berbagai rumor tentangnya tersebar diantara para pelayan, termasuk Ms. Devaen, juru masak tukang gosip Wammy House. Katanya, Roger menutupi latar belakang anak itu sedemikian rupa karena ayahnya yang menjadi satu-satunya pengasuhnya meninggal dibunuh oleh orang yang berusaha merampok rumahnya. Menurut wanita gendut yang sering kujumpai saat makan pagi itu, pada waktu itu si perampok dipergoki oleh ayahnya yang tidak siap dan sebagai pembelaan diri, si perampok membunuhnya. Saat itu Mello sendiri sedang belajar dengan serius di kamarnya, tidak mendengar suara tembakan yang bergema di rumahnya. Mungkin ia pikir ayahnya sedang menonton TV atau semacamnya. Si pencuri sendiri melewatkan kamar si anak, yang dikiranya tidak berpenghuni dan tidak memiliki benda berharga dan langsung kabur. Sisanya, aku bisa menebaknya sendiri.

Tanpa sengaja, tatapan kami berdua bertemu. Parasnya yang sedang tersenyum berubah menjadi tanpa ekspresi. Sesaat, tidak ada dari kami yang bicara. Anak-anak lain yang menyadari perubahan itu segera menyadari keberadaanku.

"Jadi, kau mau bengong disitu sepanjang malam atau mengucapkan 'Hei Mello, selamat ulang tahun, ya! Kali ini aku akan kalah darimu!'?" tanyanya sinis.

Aku memikirkan kedua pilihan tadi baik-baik.

"Aku memilih untuk kembali ke kamarku saja," putusku seraya berbalik menuju kamarku kembali.

"Hei! Setidaknya berikan aku selamat, dasar albino jelek!" serunya kesal. Aku maju ke arahnya dan memberikan benda yang berada di tanganku sedari tadi. Anak berambut pirang itu tertegun melihat sekotak _milk chocolate_ yang dibungkus kertas kado putih di tangannya.

"Segitu sudah cukup, kan?" tanyaku sebelum aku meninggalkan Mello yang menganga tidak percaya.

* * *

**((13 Desember 2003, 10.51))**

"Near?"

"Ya, Matt?"

"Kau tahu kan, Mello akan _sangaaaat_ kesal kalau dia tahu kau melupakan kado ulang tahunnya?"

"Aku tidak lupa, Matt. Aku hanya─"

"─tidak sengaja meninggalkan coklat hadiah itu di bus pada saat perjalanan pulang, begitu yang baru saja kudengar," sela Mello yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu, melipat tangannya di depan dada. Matt terbelalak, mulutnya membentuk kata _'Uh-oh'_ tanpa suara.

Yah, sebenarnya aku tidak sepenuhnya salah. Waktu aku pulang dari toko itu aku benar-benar kelupaan. Selain itu, Roger hanya membolehkan kami keluar satu kali dalam dua bulan, jadi mustahil untuk memberi Mello yang lain. Aku sedikit merasa bersalah sebenarnya, tapi aku memutuskan untuk tidak membuatnya besar kepala.

Aku mengangkat bahu dengan wajah tidak bersalah.

"Aku manusia dan Aku bisa saja ceroboh. Ceroboh itu manusiawi."

"Tapi setidaknya kau harus memberiku _sesuatu!_ Ini kan hari ulang tahunku!"

Aku memiringkan kepala dan pura-pura tersenyum.

"Mello sudah mendapatkan banyak coklat di hari ulang tahunnya, apa beda semuanya itu dengan yang diberikan oleh saya? Atau jangan-jangan..."

Paras remaja yang baru saja berulang tahun yang ke-13 itu berubah menjadi semerah batu bata. Brunette yang baru saja mencemaskanku pun tersenyum jahil.

"Tentu saja spesial, Near. Mello kan selalu me─"

"Hentikanhentikanhentikan! Matt, kau di pihak siapa sih?" tanya Mello panik setengah kesal.

Matt memutar bola mata sambil tertawa kecil. "Aku cuma bercanda kok, _birthday boy_. Daripada itu, bagaimana kalau kita menagih anak-anak yang lebih kecil saja?"

Mendengar pernyataan itu, aku memutar bola mata. _Dasar sok senior._

Sebelum mereka berdua meninggalkanku sendirian, Mello berbalik dan menatapku.

"Kau berhutang dua kali lipat pada ulang tahunku berikutnya, Near!"

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Baiklah."

* * *

**((13 Desember 2004, 07.13))**

Sudah lebih dari dua minggu yang lalu Roger memberitahu aku dan Mello bahwa L telah meninggal. Dan sudah dua minggu juga Mello pergi dari Wammy House.

Perbuatannya itu, aku tidak dapat menyalahkannya. Banyak diantara kami yang hidup karena L dan untuk L. Salah satunya Mello. Aku? Aku lebih suka hidup untuk diriku sendiri.

Sejak Mello pergi, suasana tempat ini terasa lebih sepi, untukku dan Matt. Tidak ada yang memanas-manasiku setiap pembagian ulangan. Tidak ada kericuhan tentang coklat lagi di meja makan. Tidak ada lagi pertengkaran junior dengan senior di kelas seperti yang biasa terjadi. Tidak ada lagi yang berkata, "Aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu!"

Tidak ada lagi Mello, rival yang tanpa sadar kuanggap temanku.

Keadaan Matt benar-benar kacau sejak itu. Pada minggu pertama, ia tidak nafsu makan sampai Roger harus mengantarnya ke rumah sakit untuk diinfus. Minggu selanjutnya dia memang membaik, tapi jelas sekali yang dihadapan kami bukanlah Matt yang dulu. Frekuensi main game-nya semakin banyak, dan ia mulai mengasingkan dirinya sendiri. Dia mulai seperti, _well_, seperti aku.

Aku bangun dari tempat tidurku dan meraih kotak coklat besar yang kusimpan di bawah tempat tidur. Aku mengelus permukaan alumunium kotak tersebut, menelusuri huruf-huruf yang tertulis disana. _Happy birthday Mello. _Aku mendesah.

"Sepertinya coklat ini jadi percuma."

* * *

**((13 Desember 2009, 22.46))**

"─dan begitulah hipotesisku tentang presentase bahwa Light Yagami adalah Kira," aku melongok ke arah jam dinding, "Kalian dipersilahkan bubar."

Dengan beberapa gumaman, Lidner dan Rester meninggalkan ruangan. Lidner hendak mematikan lampu ruangan ketika ia menyadari bahwa aku tidak beranjak dari mainan-mainanku di lantai ruangan.

"Near, apa kau tidak ikut istirahat?" tanya wanita berambut pirang itu.

Aku menggeleng perlahan. "Kurasa aku tetap disini saja. Selamat malam, Lidner," tuturku seraya memainkan boneka tangan yang kunamai dengan spidol sebagai '_Light_' dan '_Near_'. Wanita itu tertegun sejenak sebelum membalas dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Aku meraih boneka yang kunamai '_Mello_' dan berdiri. Pelan, aku berjalan ke arah jendela yang menampakkan langit malam Tokyo dan bersandar disana. Tokyo. Tokyo adalah sebuah kota yang indah andaikan Kira tidak berada di sini. Di luar, cahaya-cahaya lampu gemerlap berkedip, seakan kota ini adalah sebuah karpet yang tersusun dari bintang-bintang. Untunglah SPK memilih apartemen yang berada di lantai 40 ini. Pemandangan di bawah tidak akan seindah ini. Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke kaca jendela, membuat jejak uap napasku disana. Aku mengerjap memandang kota ini.

_Mello. Mello ada di luar sana._

Aku tersenyum kecil. Matt sangat beruntung dapat bertemu lagi dengannya. Bukannya aku tidak bertemu dengannya, dua bulan yang lalu Mello baru saja mengunjungiku untuk mengambil fotonya dariku. Namun, pertemuan kami tidak bisa dibilang 'pertemuan'. Itu hanya sebuah pernyataan perang dari Mello, siapa yang berhasil menangkap Kira lebih dulu adalah yang berhak menjadi penerus L. Aku tidak terlalu peduli tentang masalah penerus-meneruskan ini, pada dasarnya ini hanyalah untuk kesenangan pribadiku sendiri, untuk menunjukkan bahwa aku dapat menangkap Kira. Menurut Mello, jelas ini sangat berbeda. Untuk Mello, ini hanyalah balas dendam, dan dia akan melakukan apa saja untuk mewujudkannya.

Mello.

Dia tidak pernah dapat kujangkau, dan dia tidak menyadarinya.

Aku telah kalah darinya sejak dulu, bahkan sebelum dia menyadarinya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Mello," bisikku sambil menatap serpihan salju pertama yang kulihat tahun ini.

* * *

**((Sekarang))**

Sudah 8 bulan sejak kasus Kira selesai. Tapi, pengaruh Kira masih dapat terlihat dimana-mana. Bahkan beberapa golongan masyarakat membuat aliran agama yang mengangkat dia sebagai dewa mereka.

Mengangkat seorang manusia yang mati menyedihkan sebagai dewa? Menggelikan.

Sejak itu, kuputuskan untuk tetap tinggal disini sampai dua tahun mendatang, untuk berjaga-jaga apabila muncul Kira berikutnya. Sejauh ini memang belum ada yang terjadi, tapi tidak ada yang pernah tahu kapan shinigami itu─siapa namanya? Oh ya, Ryuk─menjatuhkan kembali Death Note ke muka bumi.

Meskipun kasus Kira telah ditutup, nasib Light Yagami sendiri hanya diketahui pihak tertinggi pemerintahan. Keluarga Yagami yang tersisa sendiri pun hanya tahu bahwa anak tertua keluarga tersebut 'meninggal dalam penugasan.' Setidaknya, Light Yagami mendapat penghormatan dari orang yang tidak mengetahui jati dirinya. Sachiko dan Sayu Yagami memang sebaiknya tidak mengetahui siapa dia sebenarnya, itu lebih baik bagi mereka berdua. Sekarang, untuk melepaskan kebosanan, aku membantu kepolisian Jepang untuk menuntaskan kasus-kasus yang kuanggap 'layak kubantu'. Kriminalitas selalu kembali, dengan atau tanpa Kira. Apapun lebih baik daripada menganggur sementara dua tahun, kan?

Aku mengucek mataku yang belum sepenuhnya terbuka dan bangkit dari tempat tidur. Aku melirik ke arah alarmku yang berbentuk keping _puzzle_. 10.25 AM. Aku pasti tidur terlalu larut tadi malam karena harus meng-hack _database_ organisasi kriminal yang sedang merajalela akhir-akhir ini. Pekerjaan ini akan lebih mudah kalau saja aku punya asisten _computer geek_ seperti Matt.

Kata 'Matt' membuatku ingat pada kejadian _itu_ kembali.

Aku mendesah. Dengan langkah gontai, aku berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dan─ kau sudah tahu kan, apa yang aku lakukan? Sesudah mandi, aku mengeringkan tubuhku dengan handuk dan menatap cermin yang diletakkan di sebagian dinding kamar mandi. Aku mengamati tubuhku dari atas ke bawah. Aku sudah bertumbuh sejak waktu itu. Memang, sekarang umurku 19 tahun dan sudah sewajarnya aku bertumbuh. Namun, tahun lalu aku masih berpostur mungil seperti anak berumur 12 tahun. Sejak itu, pertumbuhanku sepertinya naik drastis. Posturku sekarang lebih menyerupai laki-laki dewasa, dan tinggiku sudah mencapai tinggi yang wajar di umurku.

Menyedihkan kalau dipikir lagi, kenyataan bahwa waktu telah berlalu sebelum aku menyadarinya. Aku hendak mengenakan piyama putihku dan kembali bekerja ketika aku melihat kalender dan terbelalak. Aku berpikir sejenak.

_Aku dapat menyuruh Gevanni atau Rester saja untuk mengurus ini, tapi..._

Aku menghela napas panjang. _Sepertinya aku tidak punya pilihan lain._

Aku kembali membuka lemari dan mengambil sebuah_ jeans_ denim gelap dan _sweater_ warna hitam, yang nyaris tidak pernah kupakai karena aku jarang pergi ke luar. Aku kembali menimbang-nimbang sebelum memakainya dan beranjak menuju tempat kerja tempat ketiga rekan kerjaku menungguku. Sesampainya disana, Gevanni menjatuhkan cangkir kopinya saat melihatku. Aku mengerang dalam hati. Sudah kuduga.

Gevanni membuka menutup mulutnya seperti ikan kehabisan napas. Aku memasang muka datar dan memuntir poni putihku yang mulai memanjang. "Ada apa, Gevanni?"

Gevanni segera tersadar dan segera membersihkan bekas tumpahan kopi yang berceceran di lantai.

"Ti─tidak apa-apa, hanya saja... Near... kau terlihat... ummm... _berbeda_," ungkapnya lambat. Aku hanya memberi anggukan kecil.

"Terimakasih, Gevanni. Lidner, bisakah kau mengantarkanku ke suatu tempat?" pintaku. Rester terlihat bingung.

"Bukankah kau bilang kau mau menyelesaikan kasus hacker _God's Work_ ini terlebih dahulu?" tanya pria separuh baya itu. Aku menggeleng kecil.

"Tidak akan makan waktu lama, kok. Aku akan kembali sebelum matahari terbenam. Lidner?"

Wanita itu terlihat ragu namun kemudian mengangguk. "Kurasa tidak masalah."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

* * *

"Saya ambil yang ini," ujarku dengan bahasa Jepang yang fasih sambil menyodorkan barang yang ingin kubeli ke kasir sekaligus pemilik toko. 20 pelajaran bahasa di Wammy House memang tidak sepenuhnya tidak berguna, rupanya. Wanita tersebut mengerutkan keningnya kemudian tersenyum ke arahku.

"Jadi, siapa gadis muda beruntung yang berhasil mendapatkanmu?" tanyanya ramah. Aku mengeluarkan senyumku yang nyaris tanpa ekspresi.

"Sebenarnya, ini untuk teman," terangku kepadanya. Lidner yang berdiri di belakangku hanya mengerutkan kening kebingungan.

* * *

Aku turun dari Porsche silver milik Lidner sambi membawa benda yang baru saja kubeli di tanganku.

"Kau tunggu di mobil saja," perintahku padanya sebelum melangkah menjauh darinya.

"Tapi, bukankah ini kapel? Lagipula, bagaimana dengan keselamatanmu?" tanya Lidner cemas.

"Aku tidak serapuh kelihatannya, Lidner. Lakukan apa yang kusuruh," cetusku tajam. Mendengar nada suaraku, wanita itu terdiam dan menuruti kata-kataku.

"─lagipula," sambungku kemudian, "yang ingin kukunjungi bukan kapelnya, tapi apa yang ada di baliknya."

Aku tidak mendengar jelas pertanyaan Lidner setelahnya karena jarak di antara kami, tapi aku memutuskan pertanyaan itu tidak terlalu penting untuk dijawab. Jadi, aku meneruskan langkahku dan mencapai tujuanku. Nisan yang berada tepat di sebelah nisan berbentuk salib yang tanpa nama.

Nisan yang bertuliskan _'Beristirahat dengan Tenang, Mihael Clavein Keehl : 1989-2010.'_

Aku berjongkok dan menaruh kotak coklat yang sedari tadi kubawa di sebelah nisannya. Aku menghirup dalam udara musim dingin yang membekukan dan membuka mulut.

"Dengan ini, hutangku tujuh tahun yang lalu sudah lunas. Sebenarnya, aku ingin memberikannya lebih awal, tapi kau meninggalkan Wammy House dan aku tidak dapat mengirimkannya. Maaf karena aku terlambat," kataku pada batu nisan di depanku.

Batu nisan itu bergeming, sesuatu yang tidak mengherankanku.

Aku terdiam sesaat sebelum melanjutkan.

"...Mello, kau tahu? Meskipun kau bilang kau tidak pernah dapat melampauiku, kau salah. Aku... aku tidak akan pernah bisa mencapaimu. Di Wammy House, kau memiliki dunia tempatmu dapat berdiri tegak. Bersama teman-temanmu. Aku tidak dapat tinggal di dunia itu. Jauh di dalam hatimu, kau telah jauh melampauiku. Kau hanya tidak menyadarinya. Sampai sekarang pun," aku menarik napas sejenak, "kau berada di luar jangkauanku. Kau tahu? Aku iri padamu."

Aku bangkit dari kuburan tersebut tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari makam di depanku.

"Selamat tinggal, _Mihael._"

Aku berjalan meninggalkan batu nisan itu. Kotak berisi coklat itu adalah satu-satunya pertanda aku pernah mendatangi tempat itu.

Kisah hidup Mello berakhir disini, dan yang tersisa hanyalah kekosongan yang tak dapat tergantikan.

.

.

.

_In the End, we will remember not the words of our enemies, but the silence of our friends._

_-Martin Luther King Jr.-  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_**The End**_

* * *

**AN: And that's it. Mello's birthday fanfic by me. Until this moment I'm still unsure that this oneshot is good enough, ugh.  
**

**Saa, what do you think? Agree with me? Disagree? Please, please, puh-lease, pretty pretty please with cherries on top, review so I can know your opinions.  
**

**. . .  
**

**. . .  
**

**. . .  
**

**. . .  
**

**. . .  
**

**WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? REVIEW! *rage*  
**


End file.
